


There's A Monster, But It Isn't Who You Think

by Anthemgal18



Series: The Monster in Monsta X [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Minhyuk Is Hurt, Minhyuk is a cambion, Monsta x is a family, Other, Protective Dongsaengs, Protective Hyungs, Protective Monsta X, Supernatural Monsta X
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 22:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21345529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthemgal18/pseuds/Anthemgal18
Summary: Lee Minhyuk is a cambion. He's also an essential part of the k-idol group Monsta X. When the group gets a new manager how will everything finds out when it becomes known that he isn't human?(This is part 3 of my series, I think it should make sense even if you read it separately as I tried to make it like that, but I'm sorry if not all the details seem there)
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Minhyuk, Im Changkyun | I.M & Lee Minhyuk, Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk, Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X)/Everyone, Lee Minhyuk/Lim Changkyun | I.M/Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Lee Minhyuk/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Lee Minhyuk/Yoo Kihyun
Series: The Monster in Monsta X [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1410478
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	There's A Monster, But It Isn't Who You Think

Everyone knew that Minhyuk was a little bit clingy. His family, his group members, the company staff, even fans. Not many people minded his clinginess. It was one of the many things that many people, especially fans, found to be absolutely adorable.

Something only a handful of people knew was that Minhyuk physically needed skinship to survive. As a cambion, a part incubus, part human being, Minhyuk gained a good portion of his energy from making physical contact with humans around him. 

Minhyuk’s family had always assumed he was clingy because he had to be. His fellow members of Monsta X had learned that wasn’t always the case. Sure, Minhyuk had his moments when touching him wasn’t the best idea, mainly during dance practices, workout, or in moments of high stress, but overall the cambion actually loved physical contact. He was constantly initiating hugs, and playing with the others’ hair, sometimes he would even kiss them. The others didn’t mind. They loved the little quirks of the man. It was partially because of Minhyuk that the group had all become pretty touchy with each other. 

The members were just glad that Minhyuk felt like he could freely be himself around them without having to hide what he was around them. They were happy that he felt that he could trust them enough to not only tell them, but also actively come to them for his energy and regularly show his newly developing powers around them.

The powers had come as a shock to everyone, but had been a huge shock to Minhyuk. Minhyuk had been left to figure things out about cambions on his own as his mother, a full incubus, had said that he should have to deal with it on his own just like she had had to. Minhyuk loved his mother and for the most part she had been a very caring mother, but because of her unwillingness to teach him about his species, he had a lot left to learn.

The powers had quickly developed at a time where an incubus had put Minhyuk’s group mates in danger. The powers had since been quickly developing into something stronger, but he still had to work on his new powers. The members were trying their best to help him get at least a little time per week to try and work on his powers, but with their harsh idol schedule it was a bit difficult.

It had been Hyunwoo who had brought up the idea to Minhyuk about telling their manager so that he may have a chance to get a little more time working on his powers. The cambion was terrified at the thought though. Sure, his group mates had easily accepted what he was, but that didn’t mean everyone would, that was something Minhyuk had learned years ago with a now ex-friend.

“Hyung, I’m not sure about that…” Minhyuk avoided eye contact with the older as he stared at the floor of their dorm living room.

“But Minhyuk, wouldn’t it make things easier in general if manager-nim knew? He wouldn’t get upset when you get overly clingy at schedules anymore. He also might be able to allow you time for your powers so you wouldn’t have to use your free time for it as much.” Hyunwoo did have a point, but Minhyuk was still uncertain.

“I understand that logic. All of those things would be nice, but then it would be another person who knows about me and another person who could possibly out me if things ever go south. I do trust manager-nim, but at the same time I don’t know if I can trust him at the same level I trust you and the others. I know you won’t out me, but with manager-nim it could go either way.” Minhyuk was still looking down at the ground from where he was sitting on the couch, nerves from the situation making him slightly shake.

Hyunwoo was quick to notice how nervous this was making his dongsaeng and sat down next to him stroking his hand softly. “It’s okay Minhyuk, I wasn’t going to make you tell him. This is your life and your secret. It’s your decision who you want to tell and who you don’t want to.” For the next part Hyunwoo gently reached up and lifted Minhyuk’s chin until the younger was able to make eye contact with him. “Just know, if you ever tell anyone, no matter who it is, and they don’t take it well I, as well as any of the others, will make sure to wholeheartedly protect you. As long as we’re with you no one will ever hurt you.”

It was Hyunwoo’s words that gave him the strength to tell their manager, with the leader sitting beside Minhyuk as support. For the most part, the manager took it well. He was just shocked at being informed that there was a whole supernatural world that he had never known about before. However, he fully trusted Minhyuk and he promised he would do his best to help Minhyuk with whatever was needed.That included setting aside time for him to work on his powers.

For a while it was smooth sailing and Minhyuk had to admit Hyunwoo had been right. His life was a little easier with the manager understanding some of his non-human needs. Things started to take a little bit of a rocky start when several months later it was announced that their manager would be leaving and someone else would be taking his place.

The night before they were supposed to be meeting their new manager Minhyuk had been expressing a few of his worries about the situation to Kihyun.

“Kihyun-ie, do you think manager-nim told him about me? What if he finds out and doesn’t like me? What if he thinks I’m disgusting? What if he believes I’m some sort of horrible monster who is going to kill everyone?” Minhyuk was starting to panic. He was sitting on his bed starting to unknowingly pull hard on his hair. He was also rocking back and forth.

Kihyun quickly got up from his bed and came to the aid of his friend. “Minhyuk, stop!” The singer quickly got Minhyuk to loosen his grip on his hair. Kihyun then wrapped Minhyuk in a hug to try and sooth him. “Minhyuk, it’ll all be okay. If manager-nim has told him I’m sure we’ll find out almost immediately. If he has a problem with you then we’ll find another manager and I’m sure we can find a way to get him to stay quiet about everything. We’ve told you this before Minhyuk, You’re not a monster. You’re just a person with a few extra needs. That doesn’t make you disgusting or horrible. If he thinks you of all people is a monster then he really must be a troubled person. There’s a reason our fans call you sunshine.”

Minhyuk smiled at Kihyun. “Thanks Ki, sorry for freaking out there.”

“You have nothing to apologize for. You were just a little nervous, and understandable so. Not everyone has to worry about issues as big as you do.”

Minhyuk leaned into Kihyun’s hug feeling comforted. However, a thought popped into his mind and he was quick to voice it outloud. “Hey, Ki. When I told you and the others about what I was, did you ever doubt me? Even for a second? Did you think there was a chance that I could… you know…”

“Hurt us?” Kihyun quickly caught on to what Minhyuk was getting at. “No. I never, even for less than a second, doubted you Lee Minhyuk. I could tell how genuinely concerned you were that we would leave you and I trusted you.”

“I’m pretty sure none of us doubted you, hyung.” Minhyuk and Kihyun turned to see Changkyun standing in the doorway. The maknae walked over to the bed and sat down on the other side of Minhyuk and quickly wrapping him in a hug from the other side. “Minhyuk-hyung, you are one of the most genuinely caring people I’ve ever met. I knew that about you even before finding out that you were a cambion. Because of that I couldn’t not trust you when you told us. You’re too nice of a person for me to ever think that you could be a danger to anyone.”

Minhyuk was happy he now had a better support system than he ever had before with anything. These guys acted more like a family to him than just some guys he had been thrown into a group with. “So even if the new manager hates me… you guys won’t start hating me?”

“That’s ridiculous, Minhyuk.” Kihyun protested. “I’m pretty sure that Changkyun and myself should be more than enough evidence that we could never start hating you.”

That night Minhyuk slowly fell asleep wrapped in the embrace of Kihyun and Changkyun feeling safe and content alongside his brothers. They had helped ease a majority of his nerves. He now just had to wait and see what tomorrow would bring. He’d try to deal with whatever had been thrown at him.

——————————————————

The next day as the group was waiting in the practice room to meet their new manager Minhyuk was nervously bouncing his leg as he sat on one of the benches. He jumped up almost immediately as the door opened. He saw their leaving manager come inside with an unfamiliar face.

“Hello, guys!” Their leaving manager greeted. “This is Kim Namshik, he is going to be your new manager.”

The group was quick to line up and then do their greeting for Namshik, “Hoo! Monsta X, annyeonghaseyo, Monsta X imnida!”

“Hello!” Namshik bowed slightly in greeting, the boys quickly following. “It is certainly an honor to be working with a group of such handsome and talented individuals.”

The leaving manager smiled at the boys. “It has been amazing working with you guys. I only came in today to introduce you to Namshik. I’ve already informed him of all of your names. I’ve given him a list of your likes and dislikes in food, in your hair and makeup styles. Also, I did inform him of you Minhyuk.” The manager turned towards the now blushing cambion.

Minhyuk felt nervous under all the attention. He felt Hoseok grab his right hand in support, he even gave it a small squeeze. Minhyuk smiled up at the man. “Thank you, hyung.”

Minhyuk then turned to look at Namshik. “I promise, I’ll work hard and I won’t be of any issue to you.”

Before Namshik responded the leaving manager spoke up to say his last goodbyes and then made his exit. Namshik and the guys were left in the dance studio.

“I’m going to try my hardest for all of you guys. I promise I’ll do what I think will help the group, even if it’s hard to do.”

Hyunwoo bowed and shook the hand of Namshik. “Thank you manager-nim.”

“Oh please, call me Namshik-hyung. There’s no need to be so formal. I want this to be a comfortable relationship.” He then looked around at the others. Minhyuk couldn’t help but think Namshik’s eyes had narrowed a bit when they landed on him, but he had turned his head so quickly that maybe he had misread what the manager was doing. 

Well I’m just going to be observing your schedules today. I’ll only be interfering when I have business to take care of or if I think you’re going to be late to your next schedule. For the most part though I’m going to be trying to learn how you guys work. So don’t mind me, you guys go about your normal routine. I do know though that you have a four hour dance practice here and then you have two interviews. Also Minhyuk, you have some time set aside to leave dance practice an hour early to work on your powers.”

Everyone nodded at Namshik happy that he seemed to be already super organized even for his first day. They then set to work on dance practice. Namshik informed Minhyuk of when three hours had passed and he could leave to go work on his powers.

Minhyuk left the dance studio, heading down to the gym space. Whenever he had time to work on his powers he knew that the gym had been set aside for his use. In his locker there he also kept a small shade to cover the window. No one really questioned it at this point. Even though almost no one knew what he was doing, the manager excused it to the company as him needing some personal time to workout without being interrupted so that he could relieve stress.

When Minhyuk walked into the gym he was surprised when Namshik followed him in. There old manager had always just let Minhyuk work. The only people who had really seen Minhyuk use his powers had been his group mates. He got nervous around other people as when he really started to use his powers his eyes would change to be completely black. However, he figured Namshik would be okay and was just curious and he thought he could try and work even with the manager in the room.

Minhyuk quickly covered the window of the gym door and then he set to work. It had been almost a year since he had figured out he had powers. He had been trying to train himself to use them just in case an unwelcome face ever made a comeback. An incubus had attacked Minhyuk’s group mates and that had been how the cambion’s powers had made an appearance. He hadn’t seen the incubus since he had attacked and then disappeared, but he couldn’t be too careful. The last thing he needed was an attack when he wasn’t prepared. 

Since beginning training he had found out about a number of powers. He had found that he had super speed, super strength, a slight degree of supernatural beauty, teleportation, quick healing, enhanced senses, memory manipulation and he had most recently found out he had energy manipulation. Which meant he could create force fields, create blasts, absorb energy, and create his own energy. He had been wanting to experiment with it more. He had only found out by accident when a few weeks ago Jooheon had thrown a bottle at Minhyuk and the cambion, not wanting to be hit as he hadn’t been prepared to catch it like Jooheon had been intending, had put his hands up in defense. A slightly blue, shimmering energy had appeared in front of him, much to his and Jooheon’s surprise and the bottle bounced off of it. Minhyuk had since found out about the other areas of the power.

He liked practicing in the gym because he could use the mirror in there to see exactly how he was positioning himself and his hands to make the powers work. He watched himself closely as a ball of blue energy appeared in his hands. He heard a small gasp. Minhyuk looked at the reflection of the manager in the mirror. His face was looking on in a bit of an unreadable state. The cambion also clearly saw when hatred and disgust entered the man’s features when he observed Minhyuk’s eyes change to black.

“Namshik-hyung?” Minhyuk nervously asked as he dropped the energy ball. He still knew his eyes would remain black for a few moments more. “Is something wrong?”

Namshik looked infuriated. “You are nothing but a demon! The fact that you’re allowed to stay in this group even after they found out how horrid you were… that’s insane! You should be locked up! No… Not locked up… Killed.” The man pulled out a knife, much to Minhyuk’s shock. Minhyuk was about to question the man when he sprang at him. Minhyuk quickly put up a force field.

“When your old manager told me about what you were I had a feeling I might need this.” The man spat onto the force field. Minhyuk wanted to cry.

“Hyung…” Minhyuk was cut off.

“Don’t call me that you evil creature. No demon should be allowed humanity, because you aren’t. You’re a horrid creation. Something that should’ve never been born! A disgrace!”

Minhyuk wanted to cry. Was he really that bad? It’s not like he had a say in being born like he was. Minhyuk knew the man couldn’t get past his force field and apparently the man seemed to grasp it as well. He dropped the knife and Minhyuk dropped his force field.

Minhyuk was scared to see what was going to happen next. He used his speed to run down the hallway back to the practice room. The others jumped in surprise when the door was thrown open at an inhuman speed and Minhyuk was inside the room faster than the blink of an eye. 

The others all became aware at how much Minhyuk was shaking and that he was on the verge of tears.They also watched him fall to his knees.

“Minhyuk-hyung? What’s wrong?” Hyungwon questioned as he and the others rushed to Minhyuk’s side.

“I...I… Namshik… he…” Minhyuk couldn’t get anything out as Namshik walked in the room.

“I think I frightened him a little too much.” Namshik had a sympathetic look on his face. “I was helping him practice his force fields. I pulled out a knife, it was my fault. I should’ve prepared him for it a little more.” The man stepped forward but Hyunwoo stepped in between Namshik and Minhyuk.

“You pulled a knife on Minhyuk?” Disgust lacing the leader’s voice.

“He asked for my help with him using his force field abilities. I will admit using a knife may have been a bit extreme, but it wasn’t meant to hurt anyone. I’m very sorry Minhyuk.”

Minhyuk hid his face in Hoseok’s neck, a whimper escaping his throat. Hoseok soothed his dongsaeng, brushing a hand through his hair. 

The other members all glared harshly at Namshik, all of them wanting to give him a piece of their minds. Kihyun was the one who finally sighed. “Fine. You get one more chance. If this was a mistake you are going to have to show that it was a mistake, and you’re going to have a hell of a time convincing us that it was as you pulled a fucking knife on our brother. One more slip up and you’re done.”

Namshik visibly swallowed. Everyone knew that Kihyun could be extremely intimidating when he wanted to be, but the ice that laced his voice when he was talking to the manager made even the members shiver in intimidation.

The manager nodded. He bowed deeply in an apology to all the members. He even got on the ground and bowed directly to Minhyuk who was watching in uncertainty. He had not asked for help practicing his abilities, but maybe the manager had misinterpreted his look when they saw each other through the mirror. Even still, it was scary, and the words he had said to Minhyuk had hurt horribly.

“We have an interview to get to.” Hyunwoo said as he glanced at the time. “Minhyuk, do you think you’ll be alright to do them?”

Minhyuk nodded as he started to get up. He was still shaking a bit, but Hoseok was sticking to his right side, and Jooheon was quick to go to his left side. They ushered him to get changed before they headed off to the interviews.

——————————————————

Over the next few days everyone could really tell that Namshik must’ve felt bad about what had happened and was really trying hard to make up for it. He had bought them dinner on several occasions. He would bring them snacks throughout the day, and he always tried to make sure they were hydrated enough.

Minhyuk still hadn’t been left alone with him after that day though, and Minhyuk still couldn’t look him in the eye. He thought maybe he was just overthinking everything, and that maybe it had all been a misunderstanding, but after a few days Minhyuk noticed small things that Namshik would do differently to him than everything else. Namshik wouldn’t let Minhyuk touch him, he would glare at Minhyuk when no one else was paying attention. He also would give Minhyuk smaller portions than the others, which no one but Minhyuk seemed to notice. He also “accidentally” forgot about bringing Minhyuk a water bottle more than once after practice.

He had, for the most part, gained the trust of the others. They were still hesitant with a few things, but he had managed to make them all believe that he wasn’t going to harm Minhyuk.

It was one day after practice when the manager called Minhyuk to speak to him in his office. None of the other members had noticed that he’d been called as they all cleaned up their trash and their stuff to change and do some various things, Hoseok, Jooheon, and Changkyun were going to the studio, Hyunwoo was going to the gym, and Kihyun and Hyungwon were going to do a vlive. Minhyuk hesitantly followed Namshik into his office. 

It was no sooner than Minhyuk had shut the door that Namshik had him pinned against the wall. Minhyuk was about to fight back, but suddenly Namshik threw some sort of liquid over him and he felt pain and burning all over him, it had also gotten in his eyes and was blinding him. “Ahh! What is this!” Minhyuk screeched in pain. He then felt Namshik pull him up and he heard a door open. He was thrown down hard and Minhyuk suddenly felt completely powerless. He was so scared, he couldn’t see anything and he was still in pain.

“They may not be able to see how evil you are,” Namshik started, “But I definitely can! I’ll save them from a murderous monster like you! Monsters like you could care less about humans!”

“That… that’s not true…” Minhyuk started. He then felt the burning start up again as more of the liquid was thrown over him. “Ahhh! I would… I would never hurt… anyone… I would… hate myself more than I already do!” Minhyuk rushed out. “What is this stuff!” Minhyuk was in such pain. It felt like his skin was melting off.

“Holy water. It’s supposed to hurt unholy demons like you! Cambions are nothing but demons with their own physical bodies instead of needing to possess someone else’s. I also know that since your blind you won’t be able to see that I have you in a closet with a devil’s trap in it.”

“What!” Minhyuk knew he was in trouble. He wouldn’t be able to leave, or use his powers while in a devil’s trap. He felt the man begin to tie Minhyuk’s hands together, and then his feet, and then finally he placed a muffle over his mouth. Minhyuk was too weak to fight back with the burning from the holy water and then a lack of powers. He wanted to go home. He wanted his brothers. He let out a muffled cry and felt as tears started pouring from his eyes.

“I could kill you right now, but what’s the fun in that? I’m going to starve you for a while before offing you. I’ll even have a little fun!” Minhyuk felt something begin to burn his leg. He started to scream through the muffle. “I’ve heard that holy fire is deadly to you monster, but I’m just here to hurt you a little.”

The burning went on for what felt like an eternity. When it finally stopped Minhyuk felt like he would’ve preferred death. He thought that the torture was over, but then he felt more of the holy water being thrown over him again. It got into his eyes again, his sight hadn’t even completely come back from the first time, but now it definitely wouldn’t be back any time soon. The water also got inside his burn. Minhyuk thought he was about to lose a leg. He heard and felt Namshik spit on him.

“I’ll be back in a little while you piece of dirt. I have to go tell your “family” that you’ll be taking some personal days off.” He then heard the door shut.

Minhyuk sobbed through the muffle. He wanted his pain to stop. Why had he been born like this? Why couldn’t he have just been human?

——————————————————

Minhyuk had no idea how long he had been out for. But it had to have been a couple days at least. Namshik had been back a few times to torture him. He was in so much pain, and he still couldn’t see anything other than light, which there wasn’t much in the closet. The closet was not very big. It was just a small broom closet that had been emptied out to act as his prison in Namshik’s office. 

He hoped someone, anyone, other than Namshik would come and get him out. He just wanted to go home. He wanted to cuddle with the others, and watch movies, and play games with them. He wanted to be able to cling to them for help. 

He hadn’t had food or water during those days. Minhyuk felt like his throat was on fire. His stomach wouldn’t stop growling.

He was also starting to feel the effects from not having any contact for several days. He could tell he was running a fever, and he was slowly starting to starve to death. He hadn’t even been able to have contact with anyone before the practice they had had a few days ago as it had been a busy morning that day, and then he doesn’t normally like to be touched during dance practice. Namshik hadn’t directly touched his skin when he pushed him against the wall so that didn’t help either, not that it would have mattered. Almost all of Minhyuk’s energy had been drained out of him by the holy water, the holy fire, and the devil’s trap being used over and over again for days.

Minhyuk had started to tear up again when he heard the door open and saw the light through his little bit of vision. He started to squirm, trying to get away, but only being able to go so far in the tiny closet.

“Your brothers seemed a bit worried when I had told them you were taking a break. They even seemed suspicious of me as it’s been almost four days since you’ve gone and no one’s heard from you. However, I still think they’ll believe it for a few days while I think of something else. I will say though, Minhyuk, not even your supernatural beauty is helping you out here. You’ve got blisters and small burns all over your face and your eyes are red. How could that possibly have happened? Maybe you need to… wash your face.” More holy water was thrown onto Minhyuk. Just as the water had been thrown onto Minhyuk there was a knock on the door.

Namshik quickly whispered harshly to Minhyuk “Stay quiet, or else.” He shut the door and he heard it lock back into place.

Minhyuk was trying to listen through the door. He needed out. If Namshik killed him it would be a better alternative than this. He just hoped that whoever was on the outside of the door was a better option than Namshik.

——————————————————

All of Monsta X had been beyond worried for Minhyuk. It had been a normal day when Namshik had gathered them all in their dorm that night and said that Minhyuk had asked for some personal days. All of them were instantly suspicious. Minhyuk never takes personal days without communicating to the others first. Also none of Minhyuk’s stuff was gone when they looked around the dorm.

Also, which was the strangest of all, was that Minhyuk hadn’t texted or called anyone. He normally can’t even go a full day without talking to any of the members and now it had been almost four. The fact that he hadn’t contacted them, or hadn’t responded to any of their texts and calls to him was highly worrying.

They had called Minhyuk’s home and his father had sounded surprised when he had answered the phone and it was Kihyun on the other end. Minhyuk tried to call his parents pretty regularly, but not even they had heard from the boy.

Hyunwoo had said that if they hadn’t heard from Minhyuk for one more day he would personally go and talk to Namshik about everything. Jooheon and Hyungwon, though, were impatient. They decided to go ahead and get to the root of the problem, starting with Namshik.

When they approached the manager’s office, the door was closed, but he was definitely in there. Both Jooheon and Hyungwon heard Namshik talking to someone. They also heard strangled sounds as if someone was in pain. They looked at each other before Jooheon reached up and knocked.

It took a couple moments before the manager was at the door, smiling at the two members. “Hyungwon, Jooheon! What a pleasant surprise! Come on it! What can I do for you two?”

Both members easily got the feeling they weren’t welcomed by the man, but Jooheon persisted. “What happened to Minhyuk? Where is he really?”

“I don’t know what you mean? He took some personal days. I assume that means he went home?”

“Cut the act.” Hyungwon surprised himself a bit by upping his attitude, especially with someone older. “We know Minhyuk didn’t go home. His parents haven’t even heard from them. Hyunwoo-hyung was willing to give you one more day to come clean, but Jooheon and I need answers to your little game.”

“Now boys,” Namshik started, but he was cut off from a banging from the closet door. The man glared at the door.

“What was that?” Jooheon asked suspiciously.

“Nothing. Absolutely nothing. A box probably just fell.”

“Then you don’t mind if we look?” Jooheon stared down the man as he got up from his seat. He turned to the door to try and open it only to find it locked. “Why’s it locked?”

“No reason at all Jooheon! Now stop being nosy by trying to go through my things.”

“If it’s just a box that fell then you won’t mind if we look.” Hyungwon joined in. “Open the door or else we’ll force it open.”

“You’ll force it open Hyungwon?” Namshik laughed. “I’m sorry but that’s hilarious. Your nickname is paper doll after all.”

“He may not be able to open it, but I can.” Hoseok’s voice rang from the door. “I was passing by and I couldn’t help but hear all the commotion.”

Jooheon and Hyungwon were pleased to see their Hyung. He was going to be a life saver in this attempt.

There was another small bang on the door. All three looked at Namshik. “Another box, Namshik?” Hyungwon glared hard.

Hoseok walked over to the door. “Unlock it before I force it open.”

Namshik looked enraged. “You barge into my office and then demand to look through my things!”

“Oh sure make us seem like the bad guys, when you obviously know something about Minhyuk’s disappearance that you’re not telling us.” Jooheon shot back.

There was one more bang that came from the closet. The three knew that someone was definitely in the closet, they just prayed that it wasn’t who they thought it was. 

Hoseok grabbed the doorknob and yanked hard on it. It broke without too much effort from the very muscular man. Just as he went to open it Namshik ran over and pushed himself in between Hoseok and the door.

“You brats! Get out of my office! Get out right now or you’ll regret it!” Namshik pulled out a knife and if Hoseok hadn’t lept away in time he surely would have been stabbed.

“Yah!” Hoseok called as he jumped back. He almost slipped, but Jooheon and Hyungwon were quick to catch him. “You must be insane!”

All three of the boys recalled that he had pulled a knife of Minhyuk his first day a few weeks ago. They had written it off as a mistake after he had acted like he was nice after all, but now they realize that trusting him was a huge mistake.

“He’s in the closet isn’t he.” Hyungwon spat out in anger. It was becoming more and more obvious about what that could mean.

“Oh gosh it’s been almost four days.” Jooheon looked at the others feeling a sense of dread. “I bet you haven’t given him any physical touch, have you?”

The other two caught on quick. Dread filling them as well. 

“I suggest you hand him over right now.” Hoseok fumed.

“No!” Namshik scoffed. “Why would I hand him over? Also why would I give that… that monster something that he needs to live? He’s a fucking demon and you all are over here treating him like he’s a regular human! I mean my goodness! How much more disgusting can you get?!” The man had been so caught up in his rambling he didn’t expect it when Hoseok swung hard at him. Hoseok caught his nose at just the right angle and he felt it snap under his fist.

While Hoseok dealt with the man Jooheon and Hyungwon quickly ran to the closet and swung open the door. The sight before them almost made Hyungwon pass out. Jooheon also started to feel weak, but he knew his hyung needed help.

“Oh god, oh god, oh god.” Hyungwon mumbled out as stared at Minhyuk.

“Hyungwon-hyung!” Jooheon forced Hyungwon to look at him. “Run and get Hyunwoo-hyung, and Kihyun-hyung, I know they’re still in the building somewhere. They’ll know what to do here better than we can. Do not call emergency services yet though. Minhyuk isn’t human so it may not be smart for them to treat him.”

Hyungwon nodded and then ran out of the room as fast as he possibly could.

Jooheon looked back at Hoseok who had punched Namshik a second time and had finally knocked the man out. Hoseok rushed over to the closet. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Minhyuk.

“Oh, Minhyuk,” Hoseok whispered out as he dropped beside the knocked out cambion.

Minhyuk was tied up by his hands and feet and had a gag in his mouth. He had so many blisters and his skin was literally peeling off in several places from what looked like burns, it even looked like he had been burned around or in the eyes. It looked like his nose and his eyes had bled at some point, but then on his right leg there was a scar that was so nasty Hoseok and Jooheon both almost threw up. The skin there was non-existent. Jooheon swore if you looked close enough you could see bone. He was bleeding in several places, and he was very obviously running a severe fever.

Jooheon saw a devil’s trap on the ceiling and instantly got a chair and picked up the knife Namshik had held and was quick to break the devil’s trap. Hoseok and Jooheon got to work untying him just as Hyunwoo, Kihyun, Hyungwon, and Changkyun ran into the room. All of them freezing for a brief moment at the sight of Namshik knocked out and Minhyuk looking so horrible with Jooheon and Hoseok finally starting to get somewhere with the tight knots.

Kihyun was quick to snap back into action. “Hoseok-hyung, Jooheon-ie, once Minhyuk is untied bring him out of the closet.”

It was a moment more, but finally the ropes and the gag were removed. Hoseok gently picked up Minhyuk and brought him out. It was obvious very quickly how much energy his body was lacking because after only a few moments of moving Minhyuk from the closet to the middle of the office Hoseok had basically no energy left. He had to sit down against the wall and fight sleep.

“Okay,” Kihyun cringed as he examined Minhyuk and also looking at the state Hoseok was now in. “So this is going to be even more difficult because he’s going to take any energy he can get his hands on right now. Especially since he’s knocked out and can’t control his energy intake. I need two volunteers to give him energy right now. Not Hoseok-hyung as he’s basically already drained. Hyunwoo-hyung we also need you just in case that idiot wakes back up.” Kihyun motioned as Namshik. 

Changkyun and Jooheon were quick to give in. Hyungwon wanted to too, but he still couldn’t even look at Minhyuk without wanting to throw up. The thought of touching any of the burns or blisters would not be much better. The plan was for Changkyun and Jooheon to count to three and then both touch Minhyuk at the same time for thirty seconds. Hopefully, their combined energy would make less be taken from each of the boys, and hopefully it would make it a little safer for Kihyun to work on Minhyuk. 

The boys did as they were told and after the thirty seconds they took their hands away. They were both heavily drained.

“Wow” Changkyun coughed out, “he was really really drained. He told us before the longest he had ever gone was three days, now it’s been four.”

“He’s also been through hell and back.” Kihyun added sympathetically. “It’s no wonder he’s so drained. I think he shouldn’t be bad now though. Also the energy is helping heal his fever, but I don’t think the other wounds will be able to quickly heal, or heal with energy. Namshik must’ve used stuff designed to hurt him.” The singer looked back at Hyungwon who was still frozen. “Hyungwon-ie, could you please go locate some food and water to bring back from Minhyuk. I doubt he’s had anything to eat and drink in a while.”

Hyungwon nodded and slowly left the room. Kihyun would check in on him later. He knew he wasn’t in the best state of mind, but as long as Hyungwon didn’t leave the building he should be okay to do this.

Kihyun finally got to work on Minhyuk. He had brought along a rather large first aid kit from the practice room when Hyungwon had come to get them. Kihyun pulled out disinfectant from the kit and several large rolls of gauze and bandages.

On any other occasion Kihyun would have already called emergency services, but this wasn’t a normal occasion. This was anything but a normal occasion. So, he had to pull himself together and do what was needed.

He poured the disinfectant on Minhyuk’s leg wound. Even though he was still unconscious Minhyuk still squirmed from the pain it caused. Kihyun had to try and hold him down so he didn’t hurt himself further. Finally when the disinfectant had done its job on the wound. Kihyun took a burn cream and put it around the edges of the wound. He then took a big gauze pad and put it over the burn and then took the roll of bandages and wound it around and securely pinned the bandages in place. 

Kihyun was already tired. Minhyuk was draining so much energy. He took a break for a moment. Changkyun and Jooheon touched Minhyuk for thirty seconds again. Both of the boys realizing that Minhyuk was taking less now, which was a good sign.

Hyungwon had returned with food and water, finding a package of bread and a few bottles of water from somewhere. However, since Minhyuk still wasn’t awake Kihyun had Hyungwon place the food to the side for now. 

Kihyun set back to work. He took a flashlight and opened Minhyuk’s eyes with his hands and looked into them. There was very little reaction and both eyes were bloodshot and very red. Kihyun had found some saline solution eye drops in the first aid kit and quickly dropped some in both eyes. That action making Minhyuk wake up screaming in pain.

Minhyuk had no idea where he was. He still couldn’t see anything but light and there was so much light now and his eyes were burning so much, but not in the same way the holy water burned them. Minhyuk started to tear up. His leg also really hurt where the holy fire had burned him, and his throat was so so very dry.

He felt someone touch him and he flinched. “No! No! Get away please!” Minhyuk croaked out of his very dry throat. He tried to look all around him. He could vaguely make out several figures, but he had no idea who they were. What if they wanted to hurt him?!

“Minhyuk?” The cambion knew that voice. It was so comforting to hear it. He tried to turn towards where it was coming from.

“Hyunwoo-hyung?” Minhyuk vaguely saw the shadow of a figure moving closer. He could only make out the figure because of the lack of light coming from it. Minhyuk tried to reach out. He reached out slowly until his hands brushed what felt like someone’s face. He took his hands and slowly mapped out the face. He finally rested his hands on the cheeks of the person from what he could feel.

“Minhyuk…” Hyunwoo spoke softly and with so much hurt. “Can you not see?”

“Not really…” Minhyuk sniffed. “I can only see light and vaguely make out where figures are. He… that man he… pour holy water on me… and… and…” Minhyuk burst into tears.

“Min…” Kihyun’s love filled voice called out. “I’m going to give you some water.”

Minhyuk instantly snapped out of his crying at the thought of water. “Yes! Yes! Oh, I’m so thirsty!”

Kihyun helped him drink it, but he refused to give him too much as he didn’t want Minhyuk to throw it back up. Kihyun then gave Minhyuk a piece of bread and watched as the boy ate it up. Then Kihyun gave him some more water, again regulating how much he drank.

“Minhyuk,” Kihyun said again. “I need to put some burn cream on your face. I know they’re not normal burns, but I’m still hoping they’ll numb some of your pain.”

Minhyuk nodded. He felt a hand reach out and grab his. “Hyung…” It was Hyungwon. “Can… can I hug you?”

“Oh, of course! I may not be able to see you very well, but I’ll still take a hug from a handsome man.” Minhyuk joked with everyone.

The others huffed out laughs. Hyungwon was quick to wrap himself around Minhyuk. Minhyuk sank into the embrace as Minhyuk felt Kihyun start to put the burn cream on his face.

Minhyuk suddenly flinched as he heard an unfamiliar groan and then a scoff. “Please, who’s that? Is it him? No! No!” Minhyuk started to work himself up into a panic attack

The others looked at Namshik who had woken up and was looking at them with disgust. Kihyun and Hyungwon were quick to start trying to get Minhyuk to breathe properly as he was really starting to have a bad panic attack. Hoseok hoisted himself off the ground and went and stood protectively in front of Minhyuk, Kihyun, and Hyungwon. Jooheon and Changkyun joined him. Hyunwoo approached the man in anger. 

“You idiots really think that a demon cares about all of you?” Namshik scoffed while holding his nose, as it was clearly beyond broken. “That monster is going to turn on you whether you want to believe it or not. That _thing_ is nothing but a killer.”__

_ _Hyunwoo yanked Namshik up by the collar of his shirt. He slammed him against the wall. In a cold voice Hyunwoo spoke to the man. “The only _monster_ I see here is you. You are the only killer I see here. Minhyuk is 110% more human than you’ll ever be. He’s also worth a lot more as well. You not just seriously harmed my dongsaeng, you then have the audacity to insult him right in front of me and the others. I think it’s time to take out the trash.” Hyunwoo then started dragging him directly to the president’s office to get him fired and blacklisted from other companies.___ _

_ _ _ _As soon as Hyunwoo had left, Jooheon rushed over to the door and shut it behind them. Minhyuk was finally starting to calm down with the evil man gone._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Kihyun sighed as he looked at Minhyuk’s state. “Min?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _The boy hummed from where he was being hugged tightly against Hyungwon. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“You’re not in a very good state and that fact that you can’t really see is very worrying. I didn’t want to take you to an actual doctor without talking to you since you’re not a normal case. Do you think it would be a good idea to take you to the doctor?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Minhyuk raised his head so he could be heard better. “I don’t know. I think, if anything going to an eye doctor would definitely be safer than going to a regular doctor for my injuries. Even then I’m not sure how much they can help. I’ve never had to go to a doctor before because of my fast healing. These injuries were caused by holy water, and holy fire. They’re going to be painful to me almost no matter what I do because they’re designed to torment demons… monsters… like me.” Minhyuk quietly finished his last sentence._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Hyung!” Changkyun spoke up. “Don’t listen to that idiot. You are not a monster. We’ve told you this before. Don’t start believing one stupid person over what we’ve been trying to tell you for so long now. Also you heard Hyunwoo-hyung. You are more human than that guy will ever be. You may not fully be a human, but you have more humanity than even some of us at times.” The maknae motioned to the group._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Minhyuk wanted so badly to believe the others, but with what that man had put him through… It would be a long road to recovery._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _——————————————————_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ When the guys returned to their dorm that night, there was an air of uncertainty in it. Kihyun quietly helped Minhyuk bathe. The smaller man then redressed the wounds and then took Minhyuk to his bed. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ While Kihyun went to go clean up, Hoseok took his place watching out for Minhyuk._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ “Hyung?” Minhyuk spoke to the older._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ “Yes Min?” Hoseok responded as he laid down beside the younger._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ “I think my sight is slowly starting to come back. However, if I’m as bad as you all say I am… I’m not sure I want to be able to see myself.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ “I know baby. I know this is hard. This is hard for me and I haven’t even been through what you have. You’re so brave baby.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ Hyunwoo entered the room and signaled to Minhyuk that he was there by coughing before sitting down on the bed. “That man will never be seen again, I made sure of that. I’m so sorry that I let this happen to you Minhyuk. I should’ve known from that first day. I should’ve gotten him fired then.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ “Hyung, you couldn’t possibly have known!” Minhyuk exclaimed. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ “No, but that first day he openly admitted to pulling a knife on you! What kind of psycho does that to someone they don’t even know? What if something had happened to you then? What if something worse had happened over these last few days? Minhyuk he had total control over you for days and we didn’t even know about it!”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ “That’s exactly it, hyung.” Minhyuk tried to calm the leader. “You didn’t know. You couldn’t have known. Don’t blame yourself, hyung. It’s absolutely insane that you would!”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ Hyunwoo gently hugged Minhyuk. “I’m still so sorry. From now on we will make absolutely sure that someone is trustworthy before telling them your secret. You get to decide who you think is honorable Minhyuk.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ “Thanks hyung.” Minhyuk hugged the leader back._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ Minhyuk knew it’d be a tough couple of weeks as he slowly healed from his wounds. He also knew it’d be even longer than that to completely heal his mental state. However, Minhyuk was glad he had his six brothers by his side to keep him grounded, and to help him through his hard times. Maybe one day they may even be able to get through to the man that he certainly was not a monster. He was Lee Minhyuk, their precious sunshine._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Thank you for reading! I've had this fic in my head for a while and finally have written it out! I've gotten my research of cambions off of different websites and such so I hope it all seems okay! Anyway I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
